Christmas Carol: APH Style!
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: Ivan Braginski hates Christmas with all his being. Will he change before it's too late? LOOSELY based on "A Christmas Carol", but mostly my own story. Rated T just to be safe. Writing this 'cause it's December.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I don't own Hetalia or anything else. That is all.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was December 22, two days before Christmas Eve. Everyone in town was running around happily, getting ready and making plans for the holidays. Children were out of school until sometime in January, and adults were buying presents for their kids, grandchildren, nieces and nephews. There were trees in the park, and even in the hotels, that were decorated with lights and ornaments! There was snow on the ground, and on every rooftop everywhere you looked. The town looked picture perfect.

* * *

Three brothers, known to a lot of people as the Baltic Trio (due to their ancestors coming from the three Baltic States: Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia), were walking around the town, holding music in their hands.

"Uh, okay, where to next, Ed?" asked the eldest brother, a 19-year-old young man named Toris.

A 17-year-old boy wearing glasses spoke up. "Hm…Mr. Braginski." This was Eduard, the middle brother, also known as "Ed" to his family and friends.

The youngest of the trio, a 15-year-old boy, spoke next. "M-M-M-Mr. B-B-B-B-Braginski?" The boy shook as he stammered. This was Raivis, the youngest brother.

"Yes, Rai," said Eduard.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B…b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but…" said Raivis. He timidly clung to Toris.

"It's okay, Rai," said Toris. "I'm pretty sure he won't hurt us."

Raivis gulped and looked up at his eldest brother. "R-Really, Tor?"

"Yeah," Eduard said. "That guy's probably all talk."

Raivis took a breath to calm down. "Okay. Let's go."

The Baltic Trio then went up to a house at the end of the block. The house was big and had a scary vibe to it for some reason. There was a mailbox in front that said 'Braginski' on it. This was this "Mr. Braginski" man's house.

Eduard, being the bravest of the three, knocked on the door.

"Okay, no one's home," Raivis said quickly. "Let's go…" He turned to run away, but was stopped by Eduard. "Ed! Let go!"

"Oh, no you don't," Eduard scolded his little brother. "You're staying here and singing no matter how chicken you are."

Raivis then made chicken noises, but that didn't make Eduard let go.

Toris sighed. "Alright, you two, stop." He pried his brothers apart so there would be no fighting.

"Okay, Tor," Eduard and Raivis said.

When nobody answered the door after 4 minutes, the three brothers started singing.

"_**Hark! The herald angels sing**_

_**Glory to the newborn King**_

_**Peace on Earth and mercy mild**_

_**God and sinners reconciled**_

_**Joyful all ye nations—"**_

Toris, Eduard and Raivis were then interrupted by the door opening.

"Uh…h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello…M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Mr…B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Braginski…" the trio said timidly. The person they were talking to was a very tall, muscular Russian man. He loomed over the trio and glared at them. He looked angry. This was Ivan Braginski, the man the Baltic Trio was talking about earlier.

"Kolkolkolkolkol," Ivan said in response.

"Uh…s-s-s-s-s-sir…" Toris said, the fear still in his voice.

"Go away!" Ivan shouted. He pulled out a faucet pipe and chased the trio down the porch steps.

"Run away!" Eduard shouted at his brothers. The three kept running until Ivan was stopped by a 19-year-old Polish young man named Feliks. Feliks was Toris' best friend, and he would do anything to defend the Baltic.

"Hey!" Feliks shouted at Ivan. "Like, what's your problem, dude? All Liet and his bros were trying to do was spread a little Christmas cheer! You've, like, got some nerve, pal! Now, stop scaring my buddy, or else my uncle Henryk will totally make Russia's capital Warsaw!"

Ivan growled at the Pole, but then sighed and put his faucet pipe down. "Fine."

"Thanks, Feliks," Toris whispered.

"No prob, Liet," Feliks whispered back. He then turned to the still angry Russian. "By the way…like, Merry fucking Christmas."

At these words—especially the mention of the word Christmas—Ivan grabbed Feliks by the front of his parka and held him up.

"Feliks!" Toris yelled.

"Like, put me down," Feliks said.

"Don't you ever mention that word to me AGAIN!" Ivan said angrily. "Got that?" He then threw Feliks down on the ground and walked briskly past two girls and back into the house.

"Vanya…" the older of the two said. She then went down to the four boys as Toris helped Feliks up.

"Ivan, wait for me, my love!" the younger of the two girls called and ran back into the house.

"Please don't be angry at my little brother," the older girl said apologetically. This was Katyusha, Ivan's older sister.

"Like, why shouldn't I?" Feliks demanded as he brushed the snow off his pants and parka. "He totally scared my friend and his brothers!"

"It's just…" Katyusha said. "It's just…bad things have almost always happened to Vanya on Christmas."

"Like what?" asked Toris.

"Well…" said Katyusha. "I'd rather not talk about it…huh?" She was interrupted by a scream from the house.

"_Big Brother!" _the younger girl, Natalia, screamed. "_We are going to become one whether you like it or not! Open this damn door right now!"_

"_Noooooo!" _Ivan shouted. _"Go away! Katyusha, heeeeeeelp!"_

"Is that _one_ bad thing?" asked Raivis.

"Yes," said Katyusha. "Natalia mostly does that around Christmas. But, please, forgive my brother. He wasn't always like this."

Feliks sighed. "Like…okay, I'll let him off this year."

"Thank you," said Katyusha. "Vanya, I'm coming!" She then ran back into the house as fast as she could, leaving Feliks and the Baltics standing outside with confused looks on their faces.


	2. Santa's a Commie!

**Author's Note:** This chappie's gonna have a reference to the Seinfeld episode with Kramer as a mall Santa. This chapter also features Big Brother!Germany and Little Brother!Prussia.

Now, without further ado, chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Santa's a Commie!**

Ivan and Natalia were at the mall later that day. Ivan had been dragged there against his will, because Natalia wanted a dress.

"Natalia, I don't want to be here," Ivan said. "It's very…Christmas-y."

"You're shopping with me, and that's final," Natalia said in a scary voice. Ivan saw that his sister had a knife in her coat pocket.

"Okay, okay," Ivan said nervously.

As Natalia dragged Ivan through the mall, Ivan saw that there was a man dressed up as Santa and a long line of parents and excited children waiting to talk to him.

Among the people in the line were the members of the Beilschmidt family: the father, Claus; the mother, Elise; the kids, 20-year-old Roderich Edelstein, 13-year-old Ludwig and 6-year-old Gilbert; and the patriarch, Germania. Roderich, who was Ludwig and Gilbert's half-brother, was there with his girlfriend, Elizabeta Hedervary, whose parents had just left with _her _little brother, Jakob.

"Beilschmidt!" Ivan yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey, Merry Christmas, Mr. Braginski," Claus called back and waved to his boss.

"Merry Christmas," Gilbert called.

"Bah humbug," Ivan said and was, once again, dragged off by Natalia.

"What a grouch," Ludwig mumbled. He then saw a girl he had a crush on, Krysia Lukasiewicz, and then shyly looked away.

One of the children in the line hopped down off Santa's lap and walked off with her mother and father.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa said jovially. "Next?"

"It's your turn, son," Claus said to Gilbert.

Gilbert grabbed onto one of Ludwig's arms and clung to him. "West, you come and sit on Santa's lap, too."

"Uh…not this time, Gilbo," Ludwig said gently.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?" Gilbert asked, looking at his big brother with big, red-violet eyes.

"Sorry, little bro, but I'm too old to sit on Santa's lap now," said Ludwig.

"No, you're not," Gilbert said happily.

"Come on, baby brother," Roderich said. He picked up Gilbert, who was still talking, and placed him on Santa's lap.

"Well, what's your name, little boy?" asked Santa.

"Gilbert," Gilbert replied.

"What would you like for Christmas, Gilbert?" Santa asked.

"I want a racing car set," said Gilbert.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho!" said Santa. "A racing car set!" He then leaned closer to Gilbert and whispered, "Listen, kid, you don't want one of those. Those are assembled in Taiwan by kids like you. And these Coleman pigs, they sell it at triple the cost."

"But I want a racing car set," said Gilbert.

"You see, kid, you're being bamboozled," Santa whispered again. "These capitalist fat cats are inflating the profit margin and reducing your number of toys."

"Hey, this guy's a Commie!" Gilbert shouted.

"Hey, kid, quiet," the elf beside Santa said. "Where did a nice little boy like you hear such a bad word like that? Huh?"

"Commie, Commie, Commie!" Gilbert shouted some more. "Traitor to our country!"

"Uh…Gilbo, that's not—" Roderich said.

"Santa is not a Commie," said the elf. "He just forgot how his good friend stuck his neck out for him to get him a good job like this. Didn't he, Santa?" The elf then strangled Santa.

"Is there a problem here?" asked the manager.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho!" said Santa.

"This guy's a Commie. He's spreading propaganda!" said Gilbert. He was pointing to Santa.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's enough, pinko! You're through. The both of ya."

"I've got two kids in college!" said the elf.

"You can't fire me, I'm Santa Claus," said Santa.

"Not anymore. Get your skinny ass out of here!" the manager said.

* * *

After the disastrous visit to the mall, the Beilschmidts were walking back home.

"Well, _that_ went well," Elise said irritably. "Come on, guys."

"Uh, coming, Ellie," said Claus. He walked faster to catch up with his wife.

Gilbert stopped and looked inside a store window. Inside the window was a racing car set.

"Gilbo?" said Ludwig. "What is it?"

"That…that's the racing car set I want," Gilbert said.

"What's going on?" asked Roderich.

"Gilbo's looking at the racing car set he wants," said Ludwig.

"Boys, come on," said Germania. "Let's go home."

"In a minute, Grandpa," said Roderich. "We'll catch up."

"Okay," said Germania. He went back home with Claus and Elise.

Roderich looked at the racing car set Gilbert wanted. "The Hot Wheels Deluxe Elite?"

"Yeah," said Gilbert. "That's all I want for Christmas."

"Well…I don't know if we're gonna be able to get—Ouch! Lizzie," said Roderich.

"Don't say that," Elizabeta whispered.

"I…I mean…Santa will probably bring it to you," Roderich said quickly.

"But he told me not to get it, 'cause he's a Commie," Gilbert said.

"Gilbo, that wasn't really Santa," said Ludwig.

"Really?" asked Gilbert.

"That's right," said Roderich. "Santa's not a Commie."

"But…but why didn't the real Santa come?" asked Gilbert.

"Because the real Santa needs to stay in the North Pole and make sure the elves are working hard to make the toys," Elizabeta said gently. "The Santas at the mall are there because they listen to what kids want for Christmas and then tell Santa later. This year's mall Santa just happened to be a Commie, that's all."

"Oh," said Gilbert. "Okay. But I'll really get the racing car set?"

"Of course, little bro," Ludwig said, messing up Gilbert's hair. "Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"But, West, I can walk," said Gilbert.

"Don't push yourself," said Ludwig. "Come on, hop on my back."

"Okay." Gilbert got on Ludwig's back and was enjoying the ride.

"Guys, we're gonna go," said Roderich. "See you later."

"'Kay," Ludwig said. Now it was just him and Gilbert walking back home.

"Hey, West," Gilbert said sleepily.

"What is it, Gilbo?" asked Ludwig.

"What do you want for Christmas?" asked Gilbert.

"Um…" said Ludwig. "A date with Krysia," he said quietly. Then he spoke up so his baby brother could hear him. "I don't know. Nothing much."

"You want a date with Krysia Lukasiewicz from your school, right?" asked Gilbert. "'Cause if you want that…maybe you should talk to her."

"Uh…who ever said I wanted a date for Christmas?" Ludwig said nervously.

"Well, don't you?" asked Gilbert. He then yawned and buried his face into the back of Ludwig's jacket.

"Well, yeah, but…" said Ludwig. "That's not important right now."

"Yeah it is," said Gilbert. "Uh, Big Brother, I'm slipping."

"Oh, sorry," said Ludwig. He adjusted his hold on Gilbert so he wouldn't slip off. "And right now, getting you a new heart is more important."

"Okay," Gilbert gave in. He then got so tired that he fell asleep on his big brother's back.

'_Cute,' _Ludwig thought as he heard his brother's even breathing.

Just then, Ludwig ran into Krysia.

"Hey, Lui," she said happily.

"Oh…" Ludwig said nervously, his face turning red as he spoke. "Kry…sia…u-guh-guh-buh-buh…"

Krysia laughed. "You're funny. Listen, my family's throwing a Christmas party on the 25th, and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Uh…s-s-s-s-s-s-sure…" said Ludwig. "A-gah-bah-bah-bah…gotta go." He then took off running, leaving a confused Krysia standing on the sidewalk.

"Wait, Lui…" Krysia called. "Be at my house at 7:30."

* * *

Ivan was hiding in an alley, standing in a small trash can. This was obviously a poor attempt at hiding from Natalia, as the girl scared him on their little expedition to the mall.

Ivan saw Ludwig Beilschmidt running by with little Gilbert on his back. The boy ran past the alley, and then came back.

"What are you doing in that little trash can, Ivan the Grouch?" asked Ludwig. The teen had to make a very serious effort not to laugh when he saw Ivan standing in the receptacle.

"Don't call me Ivan the Grouch!" Ivan said angrily. "And, if you must know, I'm hiding from my little sister."

"Why?" asked a very drowsy Gilbert. He had just woken up.

"She scares me," said Ivan. "She dragged me to the mall against my will."

"Well, maybe you should hide in a bigger trash can, Mr. Braginski," said Gilbert. He fell asleep again.

"Where am I gonna find a bigger trash can, kid?" Ivan asked.

"_Big Brother," _Natalia called. _"Where are you?"_

"Uh, right there," Ludwig said, pointing to a trash can right behind the Russian. "See?"

"Oh," Ivan said. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ludwig. He really didn't like Ivan at all, because of how the guy treated his father.

Ivan got into the can. "Oh, and if my sister asks, you haven't seen me."

"Right," said Ludwig. "Merry Christmas." He then walked away.

"Bah humbug!" Ivan shouted. He ducked back into the trash can and put the lid on.

"Hey, you," Natalia said to Ludwig. "Have you seen my big brother?"

"Yeah, he's in the alley you just passed, inside the biggest trash can," said Ludwig.

"Okay, thanks," said Natalia. She then went to the alley Ivan was hiding in. She saw the biggest trash can there and threw the lid off. "Hello, Big Brother."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ivan screamed. "Go away!"

Natalia then dragged a screaming Ivan out of the can and back to the house.

* * *

Ludwig walked through the door, carrying a sleeping Gilbert on his back. "Hi, I'm home."

"Lui, you're just in time for dinner, son," said Elise. "Aw, and you gave Gilbo a piggyback ride. How cute."

"Yeah," said Ludwig. "He fell asleep."

"I'll put him to bed," said Claus. He took Gilbert off Ludwig's back and put the child in bed.

* * *

Back at the Braginski's house, Ivan was hiding in his room.

Natalia was on the other side of the door, yelling for Ivan to let her in.

"_Big Brother! Big Brother! Open this door! You and I are going to become one whether you like it or not! Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?"_

"No way!" Ivan yelled back.

"_Let's become one! Open this damn door! Let me in!" _Natalia shouted from the hallway. Ivan then heard the sound of his door being scratched.

"Go away!" Ivan shouted in fear. _'That jerk boy!' _he thought. _'Why did he have to tell Natalia where I was hiding?'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** About the Seinfeld reference: It was when the Santa in the mall was saying stuff to Gilbert and Gilbert called the guy a Commie, which got the guy and his buddy fired.


	3. Ivan's Visitor

**Author's Note:** WARNING: I apologize in advance if I offend anyone with the Jehovah's Witness thing in this chapter (it was actually a request from a friend of mine from school).

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ivan's Visitor**

Two days later, December 24, Ivan stormed into his place of business and slammed the door shut. Inside was Ivan's employee, Claus Beilschmidt, who, just two days before, had been at the mall with his wife, children and father. Claus was shivering due to there being no heat in the place, and looked up when he heard the door slamming.

"M-M-Merry C-C-Christm-m-mas, M-M-Mr. B-B-Braginski," said Claus. He was trying to keep warm despite having on a sweater and jacket.

"Bah, humbug!" said Ivan. "It feels awfully warm in here, Beilschmidt!" Ivan then walked over to Claus and got in his face, a frightening look in his eyes. He smiled and said, "You have been using all of my coal again, da?"

Claus was now scared of his boss. He gulped and said, "N-N-No, s-s-sir. I-I h-h-haven't used any s-s-since y-y-yesterday. Now, please, c-c-can you just…b-b-back up a little…?"

"And you won't need any coal tomorrow, either," said Ivan. "Now, get back to work!"

"Y-Y-Yes, s-s-sir," said Claus. He got back to work right away.

Just as Ivan was busy counting his money, someone knocked on his door.

"What?" Ivan shouted. "Beilschmidt, answer that!"

"Okay," said Claus. He opened the door, and a Finnish man walked inside. Claus closed the door. "Uh, hello, sir."

"Hello," the Finn said cheerfully. "My name's Tino. Is Mr. Ivan Braginski in?"

"Yes, I'm in," Ivan said, irritated by being interrupted from his money-counting. He glared at Tino. "What do you want?"

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Braginski," said Tino. "I'm a Jehovah's Witness, here to spread the word of our Good Lor—AAAAHHHH!" Poor Tino was interrupted by Ivan picking him up and literally throwing him out of the building.

"And stay out!" Ivan shouted as Claus cringed from inside the building. "I don't want any of your Jehovah's Witness crap! Good day!" He then slammed the door and turned to Claus, who was standing there, shocked at what he saw. "And what are _you _looking at, Beilschmidt? Get the hell back to work!"

"R-R-R-R-R-Right a-away, s-s-sir," Claus said fearfully. He shivered and got back to working.

* * *

After work, Ivan was finishing counting his money when Claus came up to him.

"What do you want, Beilschmidt?" Ivan asked, glaring at the other man standing before him.

"Uh…sir…" said Claus. "I was just wondering if…well…if I could have off tomorrow. You know, tomorrow being Christmas Day and all; I'd like to spend it with my family."

"What do you take me for?" asked Ivan. "No! You will come to work tomorrow, 8 a.m., and not a minute later."

"Ah, dammit," said Claus. He got ready to go home while Ivan pushed past him.

* * *

Ivan stepped outside and saw Ludwig and Gilbert standing back and admiring a snowman.

"I'm getting tired, West," Gilbert said sleepily. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I wish I didn't get tired a lot so I could play with the other kids more."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Gilbo," said Ludwig. "Well…maybe you shouldn't play so rough next time, okay?"

"Okay," said Gilbert.

Both boys then noticed Ivan standing there, glaring at them.

"Oh, hi, Ivan the Grouch," said Ludwig.

Ivan growled at Ludwig. He didn't know whether or not to give the boy a punch in the nose.

"Hi, Mr. Braginski," said Gilbert. "We're here, just waiting for Daddy."

"Whatever," said Ivan. He started to walk away.

"Merry Christmas," Gilbert called and waved to Ivan.

Ivan stopped and turned to look at both boys. "Christmas…bah, humbug." He then walked away, leaving Ludwig and Gilbert standing outside and waiting for their father.

"Why does he say that?" Gilbert asked, looking up at Ludwig.

"'Cause he's an asshole, that's why," Ludwig replied.

Just then, Claus came out, ready to go home. As usual, Ivan left him to lock up after work.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Gilbert exclaimed happily while clinging to Claus.

"Hi, Dad," said Ludwig.

"Hey, boys," Claus said. He picked Gilbert up, and the three made their way home.

"Did you see our snowman?" Gilbert asked sleepily, yet happy at the same time.

"Yeah," said Claus. "It looks great."

"Thanks, Daddy," Gilbert said. He then yawned and snuggled into Claus' jacket.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan walked into his house.

"Big Brother," said Natalia. "Let us become one!"

"Noooooooo!" Ivan yelled. He ran into his room.

"_Natalia, cut it out this instant," _Katyusha could be heard from the other side of the door.

'_Thank you, Katyusha,' _Ivan thought gratefully.

* * *

Later that night, Ivan was just getting to sleep when he was interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Ivan," the voice whispered. "Ivan Braginski."

"Come back tomorrow," Ivan mumbled.

"Fine, then," the owner of the voice said, insulted that Ivan was ignoring him. "WAKE UP!"

"Wh-what?" Ivan said, jolted out of sleep. He looked around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He picked up the faucet pipe near his bed. "I've got a faucet pipe!"

"Oh, yeah, like _that's _gonna hurt me," the owner of the voice said sarcastically.

"Who's there?" Ivan asked again.

"I'm right behind you," the voice said.

Ivan turned around and saw who was talking to him: a ghost. "Dmitri?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, don't act so surprised," Dmitri said.

"But…you died 7 years ago," said Ivan.

"Yeah?" said Dmitri. "And?"

"Well…what brings you here, my friend?" asked Ivan.

"Okay, okay, Vanya, look," said Dmitri. "Let's just get down to business, 'kay?"

"Uh…sure…" said Ivan. He was hoping that he and Dmitri could at least chat for awhile.

"Okay, Vanya," said Dmitri. "I'm just gonna come out and tell you. There are gonna be three more ghosts coming to visit you after me."

"Ghosts?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, ghosts," said Dmitri. "Um, let's see…" Dmitri looked down at a sheet of paper he took out of his pocket. "Hm…the first one's gonna come at around one; the second one's gonna come at the same time the next night; and the third one…let's see…that one's gonna come at twelve the night after. Well, that's it." He put the paper back in his pocket. "I've gotta go. Bye."

"Wait, Dmitri!" Ivan called. "These three ghosts…who are they? Tell me!"

But Dmitri was gone.

"Dammit," Ivan muttered to himself. "Oh well, I'll wake up tomorrow, and it'll all be a dream." Ivan then got back under the covers and went back to sleep.

Little did he know that he wasn't going to be asleep for long.


	4. Christmas Past, Part I

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone. Sorry about not updating for the past couple days; Internet Explorer was being a pain in the butt.

P.S.: Be prepared for the appearance of Flying Mint Bunny in this chapter ^_^ And General Winter, too.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Christmas Past, Part I**

Ivan had just gotten to sleep when he heard someone saying his name.

"Ivan," the voice said. The voice was squeaky. "Ivan. Ivan Braginski, wake up."

Ivan decided to just ignore the owner of the voice. Whoever wanted to talk to him could do so the day after…_never_.

"Ivan?" the squeaky voice said again. "You're not asleep, are you?"

Ivan then put his pillow over his head in order to cover his ears.

"Fine, then," the voice said, insulted and annoyed. "WAKE UP, YOU SELF-CENTERED VODKA-DRINKING JACKASS!"

"I dun wanna go to school, Big Sister," said Ivan, Obviously, he was only pretending to be asleep, and the owner of the voice wasn't buying it.

"You don't want to answer me, huh?" said the voice. "Alright then."

Just then, Ivan felt someone take the pillow off his head and give him a good, hard kick in the forehead.

"Ouch!" Ivan exclaimed. He rubbed his forehead and looked around. "Who kicked me?"

"I did," said the voice.

"Who?"

"Me."

"Where are you?" asked Ivan.

"I'm right here, you dope!" said the voice.

Ivan looked around until he saw the owner of the voice: A small, flying, mint green bunny with wings.

"Who—and _what_—are you?" asked Ivan, clearly confused at the sight of a flying mint bunny in his bedroom.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past," the bunny answered. "Who else would I be?"

"Um…long past, Your Cuteness?" asked Ivan.

"No, you dumbbell," said the bunny. "_Your _past." He gave Ivan a bonk on the head, still obviously frustrated with Ivan not answering him for ten straight minutes.

"Well, what are you here for?" asked Ivan.

"Why, to show you events that have been, of course," said the bunny. He went to Ivan's window and motioned for Ivan to follow him. Ivan complied.

"Now," the bunny said. "Touch my tail and you'll ascend with me."

"But I'm human," said Ivan. He was looking down at the ground below. "I'll fall, da?"

"Look, I haven't got much time here," said the bunny. "Just touch my tail, and I promise, you won't fall to the ground."

"Uh, okay…" Ivan said hesitantly. He grabbed the bunny's tail, and, to his surprise, he was flying just like his guide.

"Oh, one more thing," said the bunny. "If you pull my tail, I'll make you let go, and you _will_ fall. Understand?"

"Y-Yeah…" said Ivan.

"Good," said the bunny. "Now, off we go!" He led Ivan out the window and into the night sky.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Ivan.

"I already told you," said the bunny. "To your past."

* * *

Less than a minute later, Ivan found himself back in time.

"Hey," the Russian said in surprise. "I know this house."

"You do?" asked the bunny. Inwardly, he was glad that he didn't have to explain this house to the man.

"Yeah," said Ivan. "This was…this was the house my sisters and I used to live in when we were children."

Ivan and the bunny then saw Ivan, his sisters and their parents coming out of the house and going to their car.

"Big Brother! Let's become one!" little Natalia said, clinging very, very tightly to little Ivan, which made the poor boy uncomfortable.

"Noooooo!" Ivan cried. "Katyusha, heeeeeeelp!"

"Natalia, stop," little Katyusha said. She pulled Natalia off Ivan, and the three ran to catch up to their parents.

"Oh yeah," said Ivan. "This was when Natalia started trying to get me to marry her."

"Ew," said the bunny.

"Oh no," said Ivan as he saw himself and his family get into the car and drive off. "They're gonna…" He had a look of terror on his face that meant he knew what was going to happen next.

Next thing he knew, Ivan found himself transported to a street, where he saw a very bad accident.

"Oh no, this was when Mom and Dad…" Ivan started to say, but shuddered at seeing what was happening. He saw himself and his sisters being taken into an ambulance. Their parents were loaded into a different ambulance because there was no more room for them in the ones with the three siblings inside. The ambulance doors closed, and the two vehicles drove away, leaving the police to examine the scene.

"This was one of the worst years of my life," Ivan said. "And right before Christmas, too."

* * *

He was then transported to a different time, when he and his sisters were still little. They were now living with their foster father.

"This was my foster father, Winter's, house," Ivan said.

Ivan and the bunny then had a look at what was going on at the moment. It was this man, Winter, talking rather firmly to Ivan and the girls.

"But, Winter," Ivan protested. "Please, we've gotta get a Christmas tree."

"No means no, Ivan Braginski," Winter said angrily.

"But why?" asked Ivan.

"Because Christmas in this house is forbidden," Winter said.

"You can't forbid Christmas," said Katyusha, raising her voice at the man. "That's just wrong!"

"Don't talk back to me, young lady!" said Winter. "Alright, listen up, the three of you. We don't celebrate Christmas in this house, and that's final."

"I'm…I'm sorry," Katyusha said sadly. She then ran upstairs crying. This got Ivan mad.

"You made Katyusha cry," said Ivan. "And why can't we celebrate Christmas?"

"Because I said so," said Winter.

"Fine," Ivan said angrily. "Have it your way." He pouted, grabbed Natalia, and ran up to the siblings' room to comfort Katyusha.

"And from that day on, we were forbidden to celebrate Christmas," Ivan commented.

"Did you ever find out why?" asked the bunny.

"No," Ivan said shortly. "No, we didn't. He died before we could ever find out anything."

"Let me show you another time," said the bunny. He then proceeded to transport Ivan to a different time in his past.


	5. Christmas Past, Part II

**Chapter 4: Christmas Past, Part II**

The bunny transported Ivan to another time in the man's past.

* * *

The two found themselves in front of a building called St. Peter's University. This was one of the top universities in—perhaps—the whole world!

"Hey, I know this place!" Ivan said.

"You do?" asked the bunny. Again, the bunny was glad that he didn't have to tell Ivan what this place was, or what events took place there.

"Da," said Ivan. "This is where my sisters and I went to college. After Winter died, that is."

"That's right," said the bunny. "But, there's also something else here. Let's go inside, shall we?"

"Sure," said Ivan. He followed the bunny inside the building.

When Ivan and the bunny entered the building, they saw a huge, dark room, filled with lights, decorations, tables, and much more. There was also a Christmas tree standing in one part of this room, and music was playing. People were having fun, laughing and talking; some were even dancing with each other. This was the annual Winter Dance that the university held.

"Hey, there's me," said Ivan. He was looking at a younger, 19-year-old version of himself. "And Katyusha, and Natalia, too! And my good friend, Dmitri! Good times, good times."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked the bunny.

"Hm…" Ivan looked around and then spotted a young girl, around his age back then. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and was talking to a group of friends.

"Mm-mm," the girl said, shaking her head at a guy who appeared to be asking her to dance.

"Anya," whispered one of the other girls. "Don't be so picky."

"That's Anya!" exclaimed Ivan, indicating the girl who had turned down the other guy. "My old girlfriend."

Ivan turned back to himself with his sisters and friend.

"C'mon, Vanya," Dmitri said in an urging manner. "She's looking at you, man. Go on, ask her to dance with you!" He indicated Anya, who was still among her group of friends.

Ivan looked at Anya and then shyly looked away. "Uh…I don't wanna…"

"Oh, come on, Vanya, don't be such a baby," Dmitri said. He then pushed Ivan away from the group.

"Oof!"

Ivan looked back at Dmitri and the girls. Dmitri and Katyusha signaled for Ivan to go over to Anya, while Natalia gave him a death glare.

Ivan shuddered at the sight of Natalia's glare and then went up to Anya.

"Um, may I have this dance, uh…Miss…?" Ivan asked nervously.

"Anya," Anya introduced herself to the Russian. "And you are?"

"Bivan Raginski," Ivan replied very quickly. "Uh…I mean, Ivan Braginski."

"Nice to meet you, Ivan," said Anya. "And of course, I'd love to dance with you."

'_Yes!' _Ivan thought with joy. He then took Anya's hand and the two started to dance.

"You look like you're having fun," the bunny commented on college-age Ivan.

Ivan was snapped out of his thoughts by the bunny's talking. "Oh, yeah," he said. "Yeah, I loved it."

"You're very light on your feet, Anya," Ivan commented on Anya's dancing.

"Thanks, Ivan," Anya responded. She spun around and once again took Ivan's hands.

"Oh, call me Vanya," said Ivan. "Everyone does."

"Okay, Vanya," Anya said and laughed a little.

"Oh, Anya, will you…will you…go out with me?" Ivan asked.

"Yes!" Anya said in a happy tone.

'_Yay, lucky day!' _Ivan thought like a giddy schoolgirl.

Neither of the two knew that Natalia had devised a plan to trip them and take Ivan for herself.

"Oh no," present-day Ivan groaned. "Natalia again."

"Gee, she just won't quit," said the bunny.

"Can't I go stop her, please?" asked Ivan.

"No, you can't," said the bunny. "We're invisible to everyone here, so you'll just go right through her."

"Dammit," Ivan muttered.

"I know, I know," said the bunny.

"Heh, heh, heh," Natalia laughed. "I'll trip them, knock that girl out, and make Big Brother MINE! Mwahahaha!"

Natalia stuck one of her legs out and waited for Ivan and Anya to come waltzing by so they could trip over her.

Katyusha saw what Natalia was doing. "Oh, man. Not again." She broke from dancing with her partner and ran over to Natalia.

"Hey, Kat, where are you going?" her date called.

"To stop my sister from ruining my brother's dance," Katyusha called back.

Dmitri ran over as well.

"Ha, ha, ha," Natalia laughed again. She saw Ivan and Anya coming closer, neither one of them noticing her. "Five, four, three, two—Hey! Katyusha, Dmitri, let go!"

"Oh, no you don't, Little Sister," Katyusha scolded, dragging Natalia away with Dmitri's help. "Not this time."

"Yeah, we're not having a repeat of the Spring Dance," said Dmitri.

"Shit," Natalia said after Dmitri and Katyusha sat her down at a table. They and their dates then joined the now pouting girl.

"Phew," present-day Ivan commented with relief. "Thank you, Dmitri and Katyusha."

"Yeah," the bunny agreed.

College-age Ivan and Anya finished dancing and decided to take break and get some food.

Ivan got food and drink for both him and Anya.

"Thanks, Vanya," Anya said happily.

"No problem," said Ivan. "Hey, why don't we sit down with Dmitri and my sisters? There's still a couple of seats open."

"Sure," said Anya.

The two went over to Dmitri and the girl's table and sat down with them.

"Katyusha, Natalia, this is Anya," said Ivan.

"Nice to meet you, Anya," said Katyusha. "Natalia, what do you say?" she said to the younger girl who was just glaring at the couple.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Natalia said.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Anya.

Ivan shuddered again at the sight of Natalia giving him and his girlfriend a death glare.

"Vanya?" Anya asked upon seeing Ivan's scared face. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Oh, uh…nothing, nothing at all," Ivan lied.

* * *

After the dance, Ivan and Anya were talking to each other, when Anya's friends came up to them.

"Anya, we have to go now," said one of the girls. "The dance is over."

"Oh, okay," Anya said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Well, well, who's the lucky guy?" one of the other girls asked, indicating Ivan.

"This is Ivan Braginski," Anya introduced her boyfriend.

"Wow, he's cute," said another girl. "Lucky you, Anya."

"Girls, come on," said the girl who appeared to be the leader of the group. "We've gotta go to our dorms now."

"Awww," the other girls groaned. They wanted to stay and hang out with Anya's new boyfriend a little bit longer.

Anya turned to Ivan. "Vanya, I have to go now."

"Okay," said a slightly disappointed Ivan. "Wait! Maybe we'll see each other again tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Anya said, her mood brightening. "Well, see you tomorrow, Vanya."

"See you," said Ivan.

Ivan and Anya parted ways for the night when he was stopped by Dmitri, Katyusha and Natalia.

"Vanya, you lucky guy," Dmitri said, giving his friend a smack on the back.

"She's a nice girl," said Katyusha.

"You think so?" Ivan asked happily.

"Of course," said Katyusha. "I think she's a wonderful girl for you."

"I'm gonna go talk to her," said Natalia.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Katyusha and Ivan asked nervously, not liking the look in Natalia's eyes at all.

"I'm just going to talk to Anya," Natalia said. She walked away, leaving Ivan and the others standing there.

Later, Natalia came back, and Ivan saw a big grin on her face.

"Natalia, what did you and Anya talk about?" asked Ivan.

"Oh, nothing much," Natalia said casually. "Well, Big brother, you and I are GETTING MARRIED!"

"Noooooooo!" Ivan shouted frantically.

"Natalia Braginski, get off him!" Dmitri and Katyusha shouted, pulling Natalia off poor Ivan.

Present-day Ivan shuddered at the scene.

"Your sister's obsessed, huh?" asked the bunny.

"Yes," said a still scared Ivan.

"Why don't I show you another memory?" said the bunny.

* * *

The bunny then transported Ivan to one year after the Winter Dance, when Ivan was just out of college.

Ivan and Anya were walking along the snow-covered streets. There were Christmas lights on almost every tree on the block.

"Natalia's scary," Anya remarked and shuddered, obviously remembering something.

"I know," said Ivan. "I have to live with her. Uh, what exactly did she say to you last year?"

"She tried scaring me into staying away from you," said Anya.

"Yeesh," Ivan muttered.

The couple went to the park, where they stopped. Ivan pulled something out of one of his coat pockets.

"Anya," Ivan said, opening the small box and revealing a ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course, Vanya!" Anya exclaimed, She then hugged Ivan.

Present-day Ivan smiled at this moment.

"You loved Anya, didn't you?" asked the bunny.

"Yeah," Ivan replied.

* * *

Ivan was then transported to another time with him and Anya. It was two years after their engagement, close to Christmas time. Ivan and Anya were once again seen walking the streets. They were talking.

"So, Vanya," said Anya. "I was thinking…about our wedding."

"What about it?" asked Ivan.

"Well…I was thinking…maybe we should get married next year, around Christmas."

"Christmas?" Ivan said in a perplexed tone. "Why then?"

"Because I've always wanted a winter wedding," said Anya. "What do you say?"

"Sorry, no," said Ivan.

"Okay," said a slightly disappointed Anya. "Then when would you say is a good time to get married?"

"How about the spring?" said Ivan. It wasn't really a question, more of a command.

"Oh, okay," said Anya. She was about to say something else when Ivan interrupted her.

"Well, the wedding's going to have to be really simple; weddings are very expensive, you know. You see, money doesn't grow on trees, Anya, and—"

"Vanya," Anya said. "Is money all you care about?"

"Well…what else is there to life?" Ivan replied.

"But, what about me?" asked Anya.

"Don't worry, there'll be money for you, too," said Ivan. He was obviously not getting what Anya was saying.

Anya took her ring off and gave it to Ivan. "Goodbye, Ivan Braginski. Be happy with the life you've chosen."

"Anya…" said a shocked Ivan. He looked at the ring in his hand. "Anya, please…"

"Goodbye," Anya said. She walked away crying.

Ivan just stood there, Anya's ring in hand.

"Go after her!" present-day Ivan exclaimed sadly. "For crying out loud, go after her! You'll lose her forever!"

"You lost her because of your obsession with money," the bunny said sadly.

"No," Ivan said, holding his head in his hands.

"These are just shadows of things that have been," said the bunny. "The past can't be changed."

"No, no more!" Ivan shouted despairingly. "No more! Make it go away!"

* * *

Ivan then woke up and found himself back in his own bed.

"What a horrible nightmare." Ivan shuddered and lay back down, thinking about what he had just seen.

Another visitor was soon to come.


	6. Christmas Present

**Chapter 5: Christmas Present**

Ivan was woken up by noises coming from the kitchen.

'_An intruder, perhaps?' _he thought nervously. He picked up his faucet pipe and got out of bed. _'Well, I better go down there and deal with this guy. I've gotta protect Katyusha and Natalia—well, mainly Katyusha—after all.'_

Ivan tiptoed quietly down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He saw the refrigerator light on, and the form of someone digging through the thing.

"Oh, no," Ivan said to himself. "Someone's in my fridge…eating my food!" He then went inside the kitchen and raised his faucet pipe. "I've got a faucet pipe!" he said fearfully.

Just then, the "intruder" turned around. The person was a big man (bigger than Ivan himself!) with a beard and wore a happy expression. He looked a tiny bit like Santa, but very different.

"Well, hi, there!" the "intruder" exclaimed jovially.

"Uh…who are you?" asked Ivan. He was still holding the faucet pipe.

"Why, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present," said the man.

"Are you this second ghost that's supposed to visit me?" Ivan asked.

"Of course I am," the ghost replied.

"How do I know you're not here to steal my food?" Ivan asked suspiciously. "I mean, you've eaten a lot of it already."

"Hey, I'm a ghost, but I need my nutrition, too," the Ghost of Christmas Present said, crossing his arms and glaring.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Ivan said.

"Touch my robe, and we'll go," said the ghost.

"I don't wanna touch—" said Ivan.

"Touch it," the ghost commanded firmly.

"Oh, alright," said Ivan. He touched the ghost's robe, and then found himself outside.

* * *

Ivan looked around at everyone. The atmosphere was filled with joy.

"Wait…what's going on here?" Ivan asked.

"You fool, it's Christmas morning," the ghost replied as if Ivan ought to have known.

"Christmas morning?" asked Ivan.

"Yes, Christmas morning," said the ghost. "Come on, there's something I need to show you."

Ivan followed the ghost. "Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," the ghost replied. "Oh, first, I need to make a quick stop."

"Where?" asked a confused Ivan. He then saw that they stopped in front of the Jones-Kirkland's house.

"Wait," Ivan spoke up again. "What are we doing here?"

"Juuuust watch," the ghost said distractedly.

Ivan saw the eldest brother, 23-year-old Arthur, at the stove. "It's just Arthur cooking."

"Just keep watching," said the ghost.

* * *

Arthur was still at the stove. He now had a spell book open, and he was chanting something. The chant was directed at whatever he was cooking.

"Hey, Iggy," said Alfred, one of Arthur's younger brothers. Alfred was 12, and he was wearing a sweater and pants pulled down so part of his underwear was showing. "What's for breakfast, bro?"

"Al!" Arthur exclaimed, now distracted from his cooking. He saw Alfred's underwear sticking out of his pants. "Bloody hell! Pull your pants up!"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," Alfred whined. He pulled his pants up. "Okay, they're up…Uh…Iggy…"

"What?" asked Arthur.

"Is that supposed to boil over?" Alfred asked nervously.

"What?" Arthur exclaimed when he saw his food boiling over.

Outside, Ivan saw the ghost cracking up. "What's so funny?"

The ghost didn't answer, so Ivan was stuck watching.

"Shit!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Hey, everyone, what's going on?" asked Alfred's younger twin brother, Matthew. Matthew was holding a baby polar bear.

"Wait…two Alfred's?" Arthur said in confusion.

"I'M MATTHEW!" Matthew yelled. He stomped his feet.

"Oh…sorry about that, Matthew," said Arthur. He felt really embarrassed.

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked 8-year-old Peter, the youngest of the Jones-Kirkland brothers. "Arthur, I want food _now_, you British jerk of jerks."

"Guys, the stove!" Alfred yelled.

"Oh, shiiiiit!" the other three brothers shouted.

"Everyone, hit the deck!" Alfred shouted. He tackled Matthew and Peter to the ground, while Arthur ran to the stove.

"Iggy, noooooooo!" Alfred yelled, reaching out for his big brother.

"Forget about the food!" Matthew yelled. But, as usual, Arthur didn't hear him.

"Iggy!/Arthur!" all three boys shouted.

Whatever Arthur was cooking blew up in the kitchen. Arthur was still alive, however; he was just very filthy and really needed a shower.

After Arthur took a shower and the kitchen was just about cleaned up, the ghost started laughing really hard.

"I don't see what was so funny about that," Ivan commented. Again, the ghost didn't reply.

* * *

Arthur was helping clean up what was left of the mess when he saw the Ghost of Christmas Present laughing it up outside the kitchen window.

"Argh! Not again!" he shouted.

"Iggy, what's wrong?" asked Alfred.

"It's that bloody ghost again!" Arthur said angrily. He grabbed his coat and went to the door.

"B-bloody ghost?" Alfred said. "You mean like Freddy Kruger?"

"No, I don't mean like Freddy Kruger," Arthur said shortly. "I mean, that bloody Ghost of Christmas Present! He's laughing at me!" He stormed out the door.

"He's coming, Sir Ghostliness," said Ivan.

"Oh, shit," said the ghost. "Okay, let's ruuuuun!"

"Uh…right," said Ivan. He and the ghost started running.

Peter came running out and saw Ivan and the ghost, only he didn't know it was Ivan because he didn't see Ivan's face.

"Arthur! He's getting away!" Peter called. "And he's got a friend with him this time!"

"Oh, a friend, eh?" Arthur said crossly. He ran after the retreating duo, but they got away.

"Dammit!" said Arthur. "Bloody fucking hell! I'll get you yet, Ghost of Christmas Present!"

Alfred came out and went up to Arthur. "Hey, Iggy, are you done chasing after your imaginary enemy? 'Cause breakfast is ready."

"Al, he's not imaginary," said Arthur. "That was the Ghost of Christmas Present. Every year, on Christmas Day, this bloody jerk loves to heckle me while I'm cooking!"

"Chillax, Iggy," said Alfred.

"One of these days, one of these days, I'll get that bloody jerk ghost!" Arthur said, ignoring Alfred.

When they got in the house, Alfred picked up Arthur and carried him above his head.

"Put me down!" Arthur said.

"You're going to relax," said Alfred, plopping Arthur into a chair. "Mattie made pancakes.

"Yay, pancakes!" Peter cheered.

"Thanks, Mattie," said Arthur.

"Well, dig in, everyone," said Matthew.

The four brothers all ate their pancakes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan and the ghost stopped running.

"I think that's enough exercise to last me a month," Ivan said, catching his breath. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"Because Arthur Jones-Kirkland is my source of amusement this time of year," said the ghost.

"That's not very nice," said Ivan.

"Neither are you," said the ghost.

Ivan wanted to say something back but didn't. He followed the ghost around town again. "Where exactly are we going?"

No reply from the ghost until they stopped to look in another house.

"Hey, this is Claus Beilschmidt's house," said Ivan. "What are we doing here?"

"Let's go inside," said the ghost. He led Ivan into the Beilschmidt's house.

"Uh, what's so pressing that we had to come here?" asked Ivan.

"Just take a look," the ghost said exasperatedly.

Ivan took a look at the family in the house. They all looked like they were having a good time (to him).

"Roddy, why do you wear those glasses?" Gilbert asked. "You don't need 'em."

"I look plain without them," Roderich replied.

"Oh," said Gilbert.

"Okay, they all look like they're having a good time," said Ivan. "Let's go."

"No, we can't go yet," said the ghost. "My job was to show you what's going on with this family, and I didn't do that yet."

"Fine, fine," said Ivan. "Just tell me so I can go back home."

"Okay," said the ghost. He looked at Gilbert, who was laughing at something on TV. The child gave a slight cough. "Gilbert there's not doing too well."

"Come on, guys, time for breakfast," said Elise.

"Yummy!" Gilbert said happily.

The family went to the table and sat down…although Ludwig was still talking to a rather chatty Feliciano on his cell.

"Lui, you, too," said Claus. "Time to eat."

"Okay," said Ludwig. "Uh, Feli, I have to go…no, Feli, I will _not_ be back in one second, more like half an hour at the least…Feli, stop talking for just one second, please…I have to go…Feli, please stop talking…Okay, thanks. I've gotta go now. I'll see you and Kiku later." He hung up.

"What's wrong with Gilbert?" Ivan asked after viewing the Ludwig-trying-to-get-off-the-phone scenario.

"He was born with a weak heart," the ghost replied. "The poor child's been on the waiting list for a transplant since day 1. Just the other day, Claus and Elise were told that the doctors found a matching heart for their son."

"Well, why don't they take him and get the transplant done?" Ivan asked.

"Because they don't have the money," the ghost replied. "And their insurance is pretty much useless in the transplant area."

"This is really good, Ellie," Claus said.

"You should tell that to your dad, too," said Elise. "He helped."

"Great job as well, Dad," said Claus.

"Thanks, son," said Germania.

"Well, Merry Christmas, everyone," said Claus. "And a Merry Christmas to Mr. Braginski as well."

"Yeah, a Merry Christmas, indeed," Elise said sarcastically and angrily. "I'd like to go down to where you work and just…strangle that man! He didn't even give you a raise last month when you needed it for Gilbo!"

"Ellie, please," Claus pleaded. "Not in front of the kids. It's Christmas Day."

"Fine," said Elise. "I'll hold my tongue."

"I agree with you, Mom," Ludwig said. "That man's such a grouch. And a cheapskate, too."

Ivan looked at Gilbert, who wasn't eating much. "Will the kid be okay?"

"'Will he be okay?'" the ghost said disbelievingly. "Well, the way things are now, no. No, he won't be okay. He'll die if things stay the way they are."

"No, that can't be," said Ivan. "He's gotta live, he just has to! He's just a child."

"What do you care?" said the ghost. "You hate his dad's guts."

"But—" Ivan said. But he was interrupted when the ghost disappeared and left him alone in the streets.

* * *

Suddenly, the streets became dark, and there wasn't a soul outside.


	7. Christmas Future

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone. Sorry I didn't update yesterday; I was really busy.

Anyway, China makes his appearance ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 6: Christmas Future**

Ivan was standing in the now darkened street. He looked around for his former guide, who had disappeared on him.

"Where are you, Your Hugeness?" Ivan called in a frightened voice. "Answer me! This isn't funny!"

"Hello?" Ivan called again. "Anyone there? Answer me, God dammit!"

Just then, a hooded figure carrying a wok appeared.

"Who are you?" Ivan nervously asked the hooded figure.

"Who do you think I am, aru?" the hooded figure asked incredulously, folding his (or her) arms, wok still in hand.

"Gee, you're rude," Ivan said. "Are you the third and final spirit?"

The figure took its hood off, revealing an annoyed-looking Chinese man. He jumped up and hit Ivan on the head with his wok.

"Of course I am, aru!" he said. "Yao Wang, a.k.a. the Ghost of Christmas Future."

"Well, what are you doing here, Your Futureness?" Ivan asked, trying like hell to be polite to this wok-wielding ghost.

Yao rolled his eyes. "Please don't call me that, aru. The other two ghosts told me you gave _them_ annoying nicknames, too."

"Okay, okay, sorry," said Ivan, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Come on, I've got to show you the future, aru," said Yao. He dragged Ivan over to the Jones-Kirkland's house. It was one year into the future.

"Am I in the future now?" asked Ivan.

"Yes. Now, look there, aru," said Yao.

"It's just Alfred cooking burgers, burgers, burgers," said Ivan. "So? I already know the kid's a burger addict."

"You're thickheaded, aru," said Yao.

Arthur saw the plate of burgers and sighed. "Al, do you know how to cook anything else but burgers?"

"No, Iggy, I don't," said Alfred.

"Why doesn't Mattie cook?" asked Arthur.

"You British jerk of jerks!" yelled a now 9-year-old Peter. "Mattie's upset because…"

"Oh." Arthur finally got it and took a bite of his burger. _'Heart attack on a bun.'_

"Mattie, you've gotta eat something," said Alfred. "Come on."

"I don't wanna," Matthew said. "Why him? He was adorable!"

"So, Matthew's a little sad?" asked Ivan.

"You're really not getting it, are you?" Yao asked rhetorically. "Okay, time to go, aru."

* * *

Ivan found himself inside the Beilschmidt's house once again.

"Gee, everyone looks really bummed," Ivan said. "I wonder why."

"You'll find out, aru," said Yao.

Ivan looked around the living room and saw a now 14-year-old Ludwig with his friends, Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda, sitting on the couch. Elise came into the room, sat down and sighed sadly.

"Wait," said Ivan. "Where's Gilbert?"

"Your father's late," Elise told Ludwig. "He used to be so lively when Gilbert was alive. And Roddy's going to be late as well."

"Gilbert's dead?" Ivan asked with shock. "I think I'm starting to get why Matthew's so sad now."

"He didn't have to die," Ludwig said quietly.

"Lui?" Feliciano and Kiku said at the same time with concern.

"Gilbo didn't have to fucking die!" Ludwig yelled.

"I know, Lui, I know," Elise said sadly, hugging her son. "I wish it didn't happen."

"It's all that fucking Ivan the Grouch's fault," Ludwig said angrily. "He should've given Dad the stinking raise. Gilbert would still be alive if he did."

Just then, the front door was thrown open. The three teens on the couch jumped, as did Elise.

"Claus," said Elise. "You're home."

"Uh…Hello…Mr. Beilschmidt," Kiku said nervously. He saw that Claus was drunk and carrying an open, half-empty bottle of beer.

"Hi, Mr. B!," Feliciano said, trying to brighten up the mood.

Claus glared at the Italian.

"Aaaaaaahhhh, please, I'll do anything, don't look at me like that," Feliciano said fearfully. He took out a white flag and waved it.

"Dad…uh…Dad, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked. He saw his father pick up a sniper's rifle, some ammo, and go towards the door.

"Claus, what are you doing?" Elise asked, her voice rising.

"Gilbo's dead," Claus replied, his voice caught in his throat. "M-My little boy died, and it's all that Braginski bastard's fault!"

"Please, Mr. Beilschmidt, sir, don't do this!" said Kiku.

"Please don't kill Mr. Braginski, sir," Feliciano pleaded. He gave Claus big puppy eyes to try and make the man come to his senses.

"Kiku, Feliciano, you two stay out of this," Claus said rather firmly. "This is none of your business!"

"Claus, honey, please don't!" Elise pleaded frantically as she tried to stop her husband from going out the door. "Please! I know how you feel. I miss Gilbo terribly! I'm angry at Mr. Braginski, too. But please, don't do this! You still have Lui, and he still needs his father!"

"Dad, don't!"

"I have to," Claus said. "I have to avenge Gilbert. He didn't have to die." With that, the distraught and still drunk father went out the door, got in his car and drove off.

Ludwig picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number to Roderich and Elizabeta's apartment.

"_Hello?" _Elizabeta asked.

"Lizzie, is my brother there?" Ludwig asked desperately.

"_Yes," _said Elizabeta. _"Roddy, Lui's on the phone."_

"_Thanks," _said Roderich. _"Lui? What's wrong?"_

"Roddy, Dad headed out with a sniper rifle," Ludwig said, breathing hard as he talked.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Ivan asked, the fear in his voice very clear.

"You don't know, aru?" Yao asked.

"_A sniper rifle?" _Roderich asked.

"Yeah," said Ludwig. "I think…I think he may be heading out to kill Ivan Braginski."

"_Oh no," _said Roderich. He sounded afraid. _"It's because of Gilbo's death, isn't it?"_

"Yes," said Ludwig. "Please, hurry up! Dad needs to be stopped!"

"_Right," _said Roderich. _"Don't worry, I'll be there."

* * *

_

Later, Ivan and Yao were on the roof of a building, where Claus was waiting for Ivan to pass by so he could shoot him. The man sounded as if he was crying.

Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Elise, Roderich and Elizabeta came running up to the roof. They saw Claus with his rifle all set up.

"Dad!" Roderich shouted. "Please, don't do this!"

"Mr. Beilschmidt, please, don't!" said Elizabeta.

"Claus, listen to me," said Elise. "Don't do this. Killing Mr. Braginski won't bring Gilbo back. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh my God," Ivan said fearfully. "He's going to kill me?"

Yao said nothing, but kept watching.

"G-Gilbert was just a kid," Claus said, choking back a sob. "He…he was only seven freaking years old, for crying out loud!"

Just then, Claus saw his boss walking by the building.

"There you are," Claus said angrily.

"Dad, no!" Roderich and Ludwig shouted in unison.

"Claus, don't!" Elise yelled.

Claus cocked the rifle and aimed it at Ivan. "This is for you, Gilbo."

A shot rang out. Ivan hit the ground, and blood pooled from his body.

Present-day Ivan was shocked and frightened at what he saw.

"No!" he said frantically. "This can't be my future! Please, spirit, I'll change! I'll change! I'll be different than I was!"

"Are you sure you'll do that, aru?" asked Yao.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Ivan pleaded. "I promise, I'll also love Christmas again! I promise, just don't let me die this way!"

"Okay, then, aru," said Yao.

Ivan kept on pleading while Yao transported him back to his bed.


	8. Ivan Changes

**Chapter 7: Ivan Changes**

"_ya!" _Ivan heard a voice exclaim. _"anya!"_

"No, please, don't let me die this way!" Ivan cried out. He was still flailing around in his bed.

"Vanya, wake up!" the voice shouted, jolting Ivan from his sleep.

Ivan opened his eyes quickly and saw his sisters staring at him. Natalia had a knife in hand, and Katyusha looked scared.

"Katyusha? Natalia?" said Ivan.

"You were screaming," Katyusha said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," said a relieved Ivan. "Wait…it's morning!"

"Yeah," said Natalia.

"The spirits…they did it all in one night instead of three!" Ivan said.

"Spirits?" said Katyusha.

"What spirits?" asked Natalia. She was now wielding her knife as if looking for the ghosts that were in her brother's room.

"Uh, Natalia, they're gone already," Ivan said, an annoyed look on his face. He went to the window and opened it. Outside, he saw Alfred and Matthew. "Hey, you two! What day is it?"

Alfred and Matthew looked at each other as if Ivan had lost his marbles.

"You big moron!" Alfred replied. "It's Christmas Day, duh!"

"Al, that wasn't polite," Matthew said quietly, but Alfred didn't hear him, of course.

"Who are you?" Matthew's baby polar bear, Kumajirou, asked.

"I'm Matthew, your owner," Matthew replied.

'_I'm not a moron,' _Ivan thought. He glared at Alfred for a minute, and then his expression softened. "Christmas Day, huh? I wonder if that turkey at Heta-Mart is still on sale." he said to himself. He then spoke to the twin brothers. "I need you two to do something for me."

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, first, answer this question," Ivan said, changing the subject. "Who's that kid next to you? Your clone?" He pointed at Matthew.

"Clone?" Alfred asked, ridicule in his voice. "Hahahaha! That's hilarious! This isn't my clone. He's my brother Matthew, duh."

"Yeah, I'm his freaking brother, you…you…dummy!" Matthew shouted. "Sheesh!"

"Oh," said Ivan. He had actually forgotten about Matthew.

"Now, just tell us what you want from us," said Alfred.

"Do either of you know if that turkey at Heta-Mart's still there?" asked Ivan.

"Oh, you mean the big one?" asked Alfred.

"Of course he means the big one, Al," said Matthew. "What other turkeys at Heta-Mart would he mean?"

"Oh…" Alfred said, embarrassed at his stupidity. "Uh, yeah, it's still there. Why?"

"Could you get that turkey and bring it to the Beilschmidt's house?" asked Ivan. He went and took money out of Natalia's purse (without asking), put it in a money clip and went back to the window. "Here's some money." He threw the money to the twins.

"Hey, thanks a lot, Ivan the Grouch," Alfred said happily.

"Al!" Matthew scolded. "Um, Mr. Braginski, should we tell Claus that the turkey's from you?"

"Hell no," said Ivan. "It's supposed to be a surprise. I'd suggest taping Alfred's mouth shut so he won't open his big trap and spoil it."

"Okay," said Matthew.

"Hey!" Alfred said, rather insulted at what Ivan had just told Matthew to do.

"Now, go to the store and buy that bird before someone else does," said Ivan.

"Right," the twins said in unison. The both of them went off to buy the turkey.

Ivan smiled. "Now then, to wor—AAAAHHHHH!" He was ambushed by an angry Natalia.

"You took money without asking me!" Natalia yelled.

"Natalia, get off me!" Ivan said as he was being strangled.

"Natalia, get off him," said Katyusha as she pulled Natalia off Ivan.

Ivan took a deep breath and stood up. "Thanks, Katyusha. See you guys later. Merry Christmas."

"Uh…Merry…Christmas?" Katyusha and Natalia both said. They were confused now. Was this really their brother, or an alien life form disguised as him?

* * *

Back at the Beilschmidt's house, Claus and the rest of the family were celebrating Christmas Day.

"Hey, look what I got," Gilbert said happily. He was hugging a giant teddy bear.

"That's great, son," said Claus. _'I just feel bad that we couldn't get him the racing car set he wanted,' _he thought while watching the boy.

"Lui, go to the party," Roderich said.

"B-B-B-But I don't know what to wear," Ludwig said frantically.

"What you're wearing is fine," Gilbert chimed in.

"Yeah," said Roderich. "It's not like you're going to the opera or anything."

"Okay, but…what if she doesn't like me?" Ludwig asked. His face turned red.

"West, Krysia'll like you," said Gilbert. "You're cool."

"Yeah, she'll like you," said Roderich.

Just then, the Beilschmidts heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Claus. He opened the door and saw Alfred and Matthew with a big turkey.

"M-Merry Christmas, Mr. Beilschmidt," said Matthew. "Al, why couldn't you carry it?"

"You didn't trust me with not dropping the thing," Alfred replied. He was now holding Kumajirou.

"Al, Mattie," said Claus. "This is a surprise. Who's the bird from?"

"We can't tell you," said Alfred. "It was a surprise."

Elise came out, and her jaw dropped at how big the turkey was. When she was done being dumbstruck with amazement, she said, "Come on, Mattie. I'll help you with that."

"Thanks, Mrs. B," said Matthew. He and Elise went to the kitchen and set the turkey down on the counter. "Whew!"

"This is great," said Claus. "Thanks, boys—Oh, shit! I've gotta get going, or I'm going to be late for work!"

"But, Claus, it's Christmas Day," Elise protested. "Don't you have the day off?"

"No, see you later, hon," said Claus. He gave Elise and his kids hugs and then ran out the door.

* * *

Claus ran to the building where he worked and threw the door open.

"Beilschmidt, you're late!" Ivan yelled.

"I'm s-sorry, s-sir," said Claus. "It's just…you know, it's Christmas Day, and I was spending it with my family.

"Spending it with your family?" said Ivan. "Well, Beilschmidt, I've got something to say to you." He advanced towards the shaking man. "Since you were one minute late, I've got no choice but to…"

Claus closed his eyes and waited for Ivan to fire him.

"…raise your salary," Ivan finished.

Claus opened his eyes in surprise. "You mean…you're not going to fire me, sir?"

"No, why would I?" asked Ivan. "And what are you doing here, anyway?"

"You asked me to come here," Claus said.

"Ah, yes, I did," said Ivan. "And I changed my mind. Go back home, and celebrate Christmas with your wife and kids."

"Uh, sir…are you okay?" asked Claus. He thought Ivan was going nuts or something.

"Of course I am," Ivan said happily. "Couldn't be better. Now, go back home before I throw you out."

"Uh…right," said Claus. He turned to leave when Ivan stopped him again.

"Oh, Beilschmidt?" said Ivan.

"What is it?" asked Claus, afraid that Ivan changed his mind about letting him have the day off.

"Here," he threw Claus an envelope. "It's the raise you wanted, plus the money for Gilbert's operation."

"Thank you so much, sir!" Claus exclaimed happily. When he walked out of the building, he was greeted by Ludwig.

"Figured you'd be coming home early," the boy said.

"Come on, let's go get that racing car set for your brother," said Claus.

"Hey, Mudgig!" Ivan called. He was, of course, addressing Ludwig, who turned around with a very annoyed look on his face.

"For the umpteenth time, my name's not Mudgig. It's Ludwig," the irritated teen said.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Ivan. He was holding a box. "Here. It's for you."

Ludwig took the box. "For me?" He looked at the box and smiled widely. "Wow! A Wii!"

"Oh, and about that party you're going to," said Ivan.

"What about it?" asked Ludwig. "And how do you know—?"

"Just go to the Lukasiewicz' party, and just talk to Krysia," said Ivan. "Maybe something good will come out of it."

"Really?" Ludwig asked happily. "Thanks, Mr. Braginski!"

"You're welcome," said Ivan. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Claus and Ludwig called back. The both of them went to the toy store and bought the racing car set that Gilbert had asked for.

On the way home, Ludwig saw the envelope in Claus' possession. "Dad, how much money's in there?"

"Enough for your little brother's operation," Claus said joyfully. "And there'll be enough left over, too."

"That's great!" said Ludwig. "Gilbo's gonna be okay!"

Claus and Ludwig made it home and told Elise the good news.

"Here, baby bro," Ludwig said, handing Gilbert another present.

Gilbert opened it and smiled upon seeing what was inside. "The Hot Wheels Deluxe Elite! Wow!"

Claus and Elise decided that they would take Gilbert for his operation the next day, so the child could spend Christmas at home.

* * *

That night, Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku went to Krysia's party, Gilbert tagging along with them.

When they got there, Ludwig tried ringing the doorbell, but kept missing because he was nervous.

"Let me get it," said Kiku. He rang the doorbell.

Krysia opened the door. "Lui, Feli, Kiku! You're here."

"Thank you very much for having us, Krysia-chan," said Kiku.

"Uh…H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi…ah-gah-buh-buh-buh…" said Ludwig.

"Hi!" Gilbert said excitedly. He waved to Krysia.

"Aw, Lui, you brought your little brother?" said Krysia. She bent down and ruffled Gilbert's hair, which made the boy laugh. "How sweet."

"Uh…Y-Y-Y-Yeah…" Ludwig said shyly as he, his friends and Gilbert all followed Krysia into the house.

"Make yourselves at home, guys," said Krysia. "There's some snacks, and—"

"Yummy! Snacks!" Gilbert exclaimed. He made a beeline for the snacks and drinks.

"Gilbo, don't get overexcited," Ludwig called.

Some time later, Gilbert went up to his big brother. "West, go talk to her." He took a bite of a Santa cookie.

"Uh…Nah, I'm fine here," Ludwig said quickly.

"Come on, I've got something cool to show ya," said Gilbert. He led Ludwig somewhere, and then pushed him so that he bumped into Krysia.

"Oof! Gil…" Ludwig said, but then saw Krysia and couldn't bring himself to get mad at Gilbert.

The rest of the party was fun, and Ludwig made a mental note to thank his baby brother at some point, because he and Krysia were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend (after getting Feliks and his and Krysia's father's approval, of course!).

* * *

The next day, Ivan walked into the hospital and took the elevator to the children's ward. Once he got there, he went to Gilbert's room. The boy was there with his parents and brothers, hugging his teddy bear and playing with his racing car set.

Ivan knocked on the open door. "May I come in?"

"Of course, sir," Claus said happily.

"How was the party last night?" Ivan asked Ludwig.

"It was fun," Ludwig said ecstatically. "And Krysia and I are going out now! Thanks so much, sir."

"Not a problem," said Ivan.

"And thank you, too, Gilbo," Ludwig said to the 6-year-old with the bear and cars.

"You're welcome, Big Brother," said Gilbert with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Braginski?" asked Roderich.

"Roddy, that's not polite," Claus scolded.

"Oh, I'm just here to see how you guys are," said Ivan. "And I heard that Gilbert's going to get a new heart today."

"Yeah," said Gilbert. "Then I'll get better." He got out of bed. "And then I'll be as awesome as my mommy's people in Prussia!"

"Aw, I'm sure you will," Ivan said sweetly. He messed up Gilbert hair. "Hm. You're quite short, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," said Gilbert. "I'm a child."

"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you," said Ivan.

"You were _once_," said Ludwig.

"Was not," said Ivan. "You know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head." He pointed to his Russian fur hat. "Look at Gilbert's short little arms. He'll never reach."

Gilbert jumped up and down to try and get Ivan's hat.

"Ha ha ha," Ivan laughed. "You can't reach me."

"I'll reach you," a determined Gilbert said. He was still trying to get to the hat.

Ludwig lifted Gilbert up, stood on tiptoe—being 13, he was still shorter than Ivan—and held Gilbert up.

"Got it," Gilbert said triumphantly. He put the hat on top of his head.

"Hey, give it back," Ivan said. He reached for the hat, but Ludwig held Gilbert away from him.

"Awwww, he looks so CUTE!" Elise exclaimed. "Germania, get the camera."

"Got it," said Germania, speaking for the first time. "Aw, Gilbo, you look so adorable. Smile."

"Cheese," Gilbert said and grinned. Germania took a picture, and Claus picked his son up.

"Please give my hat back," said Ivan.

"Sir, just let him wear it until it's time for him to go into surgery," said Claus.

"Okay, then, in the meantime, I'll take Roderich's glasses." He took Roderich's glasses off the young man.

"Hey, give those back!" said Roderich. "I look plain without them."

"When I get my hat back, you get your glasses back," said Ivan.

"So you're holding my glasses for ransom?" said Roderich. "Glasses-napper!"

"Well, you don't really need them," said Ivan.

"Dad, tell Mr. Braginski to give my glasses back," said Roderich.

"Come on, sir, give Roderich back his glasses," said Claus.

"Okay," said Ivan. He gave Roderich back his glasses and sat down.

"Hey, Mr. Braginski, you wanna play cars with me?" Gilbert asked.

"Sure," Ivan said happily. He took one of the cars, and the two played a game until the doctor came in.

"Okay, Gilbert," said the doctor. "You'll come with me, okay?"

"'Kay," said Gilbert. Claus picked him up, put him back in bed and gave Ivan back his hat.

Elise stroked Gilbert's hair and hugged him. "We'll be here when you're done."

"'Kay," said Gilbert.

The doctor wheeled Gilbert in his bed to the operating room. Ivan and the rest of the family waited nervously for hours as the surgery went on.

* * *

Hours later, the doctor came out of the operating room, and Claus and Elise nervously jumped out of their seats.

"The operation was a success," the doctor said. He took off his mask and smiled.

"How is he?" asked Ivan before Claus and Elise could open their mouths.

"Gilbert's still out of it, but he'll be just fine," said the doctor.

"Oh, thank God," Claus and Elise said with relief.

* * *

After the operation, Gilbert was a happy and healthy little boy, and Ludwig and Krysia were still dating.

Ivan started being a better employer to Claus, and gave him days off every Thanksgiving and Christmas, and even on his children's birthdays. And he also started celebrating Christmas again for the first time in years.

Of course, one thing didn't change, and most likely won't:

"Big Brother!" Natalia shouted, chasing after Ivan. "Let us become one! Marry me! Marry me! Marry meeee!"

"Nooooo!" Ivan yelled. "Go away!"

"Natalia, stop," said Katyusha.


End file.
